Gone But Not Forgotten
by NekoJinDriger
Summary: just a ONESHOT about......... i dunno how to explain it just read it. warning: death


Zoe stumbled back holding her lip she moved her hand and saw blood, it was dripping from a new hole in her bottom lip it was running down her chin and dropping on the floor, Zoe looked at disbeliefe at her attacker.

"Kai?" Zoe asked not wanting to believe it was him. "Is that really you?"

Kai raose his head to confirm i was him but there was something different about him, his eyes were not a vibrant ruthless red they were dull and lifeless, there was no essence of Kai being there.

"Kai!, listen to me, its me Zoe remember i know its not you in there." Kai stopped and looked at the girls plee. "I know this is the work of Viltaire this isn't you, were teammates, remember Rei? and Tyson Max and Kenny? we have been looking for you for weeks. Please try and remember Kai."

Kai looked at Zoe and lsome hope shone through his eyes as he looked into hers.

"Zoe?" He asked an felt an immense pain run through his entire body, he fell to his knees holding his head and screaming, Zoe ran over to tend to him but as she got there he quickly stood up throwing her like a piece of paper.

A small voice in Kais head was telling him she was nothing and he had to respond to that, or he would fail and feel nothing but pain...forever. He kept remembering all the people the girl had mentioned and everytime he did that shock was sent through his body it made him not want to remember, that was his plan, and it was working.

"Please Kai, please try and fight it...for us...for yourself." Zoe said now crying.

Just then a tall well built old man steppe out from the shadows he held a small black remote and pressed the only button that resided there, suddenly Kais head shot up and Zoe could see the tears in his eyes.

"Run Zoe run." he whispered before Voltaires mind tricks took complete control of his body.

Zoe stood there cursing her legs for not doing anything.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR KAI? KILL HER." Voltare yelled, Kais mind was begging his body not to comply but it was to much he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Zoe, tears pouring down his cheeks, he begged her one last time to run but her legs had failed her and she just stood there, her eyes wide and shimmering from the tears threatening to fall, her heart was going ten to none and she couldn't move it was like Tyson had glued her feet to the floor again, she was in complete shock so she just stood there and awaited the pain. She saw Kai mouth the words ' I am sorry'

She closed her eyes then she heard a gun shot and her eyes never opened again.

1 WEEK LATER

"I cant believe she is gone." Max said.

"I can't believe it was Kai." Tyson said.

Rei just sat at the kitchen table looking at nothing his eyes fulll to the brim of tears that had yet to fall.

"JUST SHUT UP!!" He suddenly shot up he was sick of hearing Tyson, Max and Kenny going on about the murder.

"I don't wana hear about it have you no respect today is the day of the funeral and all you can say is, i can't believe it? well belive it she aint coming back and it is all Kais fault, i wish we had never gotten mixed up in all his shit!!" Rei yelled slumping into a pile on the floor. "If we didn't try to help him Zoe would still be here, sometimes she was to nice for her own good and her own kindness was the end of her." Rei let all the tears freely flow down his face. Tyson,Max and Kenny all comforted him untill the cars turned up.

Kai stood in his room looking out the window at the funeral presestion going past his home, a tear fell dpwn his cheek, it was his fault that was happeneing and now he knew it, he wasn't bein controlled anymore they just wanted him to kill off one of his biggest weaknesses, they knew Kai had a weak spot for Zoe he could Actually talk to her, open upto her, but the abbey didn't want that, they wanted a heartless bastard, he quickly wiped away his tear because he knew that was weakness in his grandfathers eyes.

He clenched his fist and got dressed, he was going to pay his respects and say sorryhile he had the chance.

As Zoe body was being lowered into the ground Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny each threw a single white rose on her her pure white coffin that was laced in silver, Rei caught a glimpse of something he never wanted to see again...Kai Hiwatari.

"How dare he turn up here?" He said through gritted teeth mustering all his strengh so he co refrain himself from going over there and strangling him.

Rei marched upto him and they guys looked where he was going and saw Kai and ran to stop Rei doing something stupid.

"Why are you here? your not welcome here, you did this to her, just Fuck off Kai it should be you in that hle not Zoe, Zoe was innocent, it was you who was the fucked up one!!" Rei yelled shooving Kai.

"I just want to pay my last respects and say i am sorry."Kai mumbled.

"last respects? your sorry?...UNFUCKINGBELIEVEABLE!!!!" Rei yelled. "Come on then Kai." he said dragging him towards the grave and throwing him down onto the floor. "You say what you came here and you see if it fucking brings her back!! its not going to work, where was your last respects when you put thebullet through her chest? huh where was your love and concern the Kai? You are a heartless and cold Bastard and i cant wait for the day its you beinglowered because i will be the first one here to dance on your grave." Rei spat and walked away. "I loved her for who she was Kai, you don't even know what love is, think about it, you never cared so why come to say sorry, we all knowyou don't mean it.Wo ix wang ni man si, dan kuai dian xiadi yu!"

And with that Rei and the other walked off leaving Kai on his kness at the side of Zoes grave he looked up tears in his eyes and read her stone.

Zoe Leigh Jin

25/02/1989 - 13/08/2006

Taken From Us At The Peak Of Her Life

She Had So Much To Give

But Was Never Given The Chance

She Will Be Sorely Missed

R.I.P

Forever In Our Hearts

At the top of the stone was Drixson embeded into the stone he was always there for her and he would always be there for her. Kai broke down in tears he had lost everything and it was all his grandfathers fault, at that moment he swore he wouldget revenge on his grandfather for what he has done to him, he has taken his life away, everything he had is now gone and it was killing him slowly. he cried on Zoe grave and didn't move for hours, when he headed home he went to his room and got the gun that he killed Zoe with and headed to his grandfathers study.

"Hello Kai, my Grandson, i saw the vermins funeral go y you make me very proud." Voltaire said with a twisted smile on his face.

"Not for long." Kai said and held the gn to his grandfathers head and pulled the trigger. He looked at the mess that was once his granfather, smiled and walked away, he was free, finally free, but that didn't bring Zoe back nothing would and he knew that, he just wanted to know if she forgave him.

Just then a gust of wind came in through the window and blew Kais desk that ws full of paper, a small piece landed face down infront of him, he piked it up and saw the first team photo they had ever had taken, it had Zoe Rei and himself in the back the 2 boys raising Zoe up high and Tyson and Max at the front and then Kenny looking up at Zoe worriedly, Kai smiled and this and knew he had been forgiven.


End file.
